Recently, in order to prevent learning disability and memory power from deteriorating or to heal clinical dementia, research into the substances and compositions which act to improve or enhance functions of the brain is being pushed forward.
Among these, lecithin has begun to be intensively studied because it occurs widely in the natural world, has almost no side effects when administrated, and is considered to be effective for improving the functions of brain particularly, cholinergic function. It has been reflected that administration of lecithin increases concentration of acetylcholine in the brain, which is said to intermediate transmission of information.
However, since administration of lecithin induces only a very slight increase in concentration of acetylcholine in the brain, and its improvement effect is not conspicuous, a substance for improving the function of the brain which provides a high effect to improve or enhance the function of the brain is in demand.
In view of such circumstances, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a composition for improving the function of the brain (hereinafter referred to as "brain health composition") which has a high effect to improve or enhance the function of the brain.